More Than This
by IDreamOfBlueSkies
Summary: 17 yr old Alex is forced to spend the summer with her Dad in LaPush who left seven years ago. She is more than willing to give him a piece of her mind.She soon realizes there was more to this trip then she thought and finds out why her father really left.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a OC/Paul story. This doesn't really have a time frame( as far as the books and movies. It may introduce events in characters during those scenes later on though), and won't contain the Cullens; maybe way later in the story. I guess you could say it takes place during the summer. Anyway, hope you like the first chapter. Part two of it will be up quicker if you just, review :)

* * *

_-1-_

Staring out side the car window, Alex wondered what everything would be like eighteen hours from now. She would be in a completely different town with completely different people, and she had no idea what to expect. After slamming the trunk, her mother entered the driver's seat, and wedged her water bottle into the cup holder engraved with dirty pennies.

" Ready?"

Alex leaned her head against the window. " As I'll ever be," She muttered sarcastically. After a long heated argument the two days prior and earlier that morning there was nothing left to discuss.

She was going to visit her Dad; and that was that. Of course that wouldn't stop Alex from annoying her about it. She wanted nothing to do with her father, and she didn't see how visiting him was going to change that. And not only was she visiting him- she would be practically visiting him for the summer.

The _entire_ summer.

" I still don't see why you're making me see him. You should glad I'm trying to stay as far away from him as possible," With a long sigh, she answered.

" He misses you,"

" Why wait seven years to miss me? Besides, I'm not going to sympathize him. He _left_ us remember?"

" Things were... complicated. What's so wrong with him wanting to spend time with his daughter? His _only_ child. I think you should be grateful for this. A lot of kids don't get this kind of opportunity,"

" Yeah well, I don't think any kid would want to spend time with their parent who all of sudden _abandoned_ them when they were barely starting their first year of junior high," She retorted, anger rising in her voice as her mother's antics stared to annoy couldn't understand how her mother would even think to defend him.

He _left_ them behind; and unnannounced for crying out loud. Did that mean anything to her at all? Obviously not. And it didn't help that she found her parents had been keeping in contact a few times throughout those years; which only made the situation even more frustrating to her. Leaving Arizona for the first time in her life was about to be the worse experience of her life. She had no intention of making peace with her father once she got there either; if anything; all hell would break loose.

He deserved that much.

" I want you to make the most of your time there okay? Your father loves you,"

" He has a _really_ funny way of showing it," Instead of answering, her mom just focused the rest of her concentration on the road. Alex folded her arms over her chest and dragged out a long sigh. The sun practically blinded her through the tinted windows, and she forcefully adjusted the mirror to shield her face. It barely covered her, which only made her more angry.

" Look, I know you'd rather be spending your summer with your friends or-"

"You think?"

She continued. " But please try to make the most of your time there," She repeated. "You might even enjoy it,"

" I highly doubt that," Before her mother could say anything else and irritate her more, Alex pressed the button to the stereo, and classical music played. She turned it up a little and leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes.

This was going to be a long car ride.

" Nice to see you're awake," She could hear her mother say as she opened her eyes. She slowly lifted her head from the glass window and blinked, looking outside each window.

" You're just in time to see the town. They've got a nice selection of stores around here I think you'd might be interested in," Alex looked around, viewing it for the first time. She figured she'd probably spend some of her time here as a way of trying to be as far away from her Dad as possible. She would need something to do anyway. No way in hell was she going to lounge around the house and play catch up. She almost eighteen for crying out loud; the need to accept the relationship of the opposite parental figure was long overdue.

She noticed a sign on a tire shop read _Fork's Tire Supply_ and snorted. Forks, Washington? You've got to be kidding me, she thought.

"Does he live here?" She asked.

" No. He lives about thirty minutes away in a reservation. La Push,"

" What's with the names, like seriously?" Alex asked incrediously.

" I thought the same thing," Alex could tell the question put her mother at ease. It had been the only angry thing she said the whole day that wasn't directed towards her. But she wasn't about to let her off the hook that easy. It was her fault she had to leave Arizona to spend time with her dead beat dad, and she would make sure she felt every bit guilty.

She had the whole summer planned since the beginning of the school year. Her best friend Miranda and she had made plans to go to only the hottest concerts of the summer; not to mention head to the beach and soak up the rays while she helped Miranda get her dream tan. She was even thinking about applying for a summer job, as a lifeguard. She could use the money; I mean who couldn't right? And she had the experience.

Being able to swim since she was four pretty much guaranteed her the position. And it all came crashing down, thanks to her beloved mother- who banished her to some reservation with her Dad for some _quality time. _Maybe she could put up with a weekend; a week, two weeks tops maybe; but the _entire summer_? That put her on her edge.

" You're making the _biggest_ mistake of your life you know that? You know I had plans with Miranda this summer. Remember her? My best friend that's been there for me every since my father left me in junior high to fend for myself?" She countinued.

" You had me too remember? And one summer won't kill you," She started, then added, "You're just gonna tortue me for ever with this aren't you?"

" No, just until you decide to turn this car around,"

" Well that's not happening. You're visiting your father for the next couple of months; and that's the end of it. Got it?" Instead of an answer, she was met with silence and she sighed, continuing to drive up the way until they finally passed a waring, faded greenish brown sign that read La Push Reservation in letters that seemed to have been carved into the wood. From what Alex could see, they were no longer in the city environment.

They seemed to be on a dirt road for hours at a time; small hut like houses every now and then on the grassless ground. Soon enough, the car slowed to a stop, halting on the side of a curb in front of a house that seemed to be made out of logs. Her mother looked out the window of the passenger side as if making sure that it was the right house. She glanced down at the paper she had grabbed out of her purse and nodded.

" This is it. We're here," She announced. " Gee, like I hadn't noticed," Alex replied, opening the car door. She leaned against the side of the car momentarily before wincing at how hot it was and stood there with her arms folded. She could hear the car door slam and her mother head for the trunk.

It was then that the door to the house swung open, and out came the man who walked out on her seven years earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The second half of chapter one! Thank you for the reviews and alerts! Three on the first day? You guys are amazing! So I had to go ahead update. Anyways, you know what to do! :)

* * *

-_2_-

" Garrett," She heard her mother acknowledge him as she purposefully headed to the car trunk as a distraction, and grabbed her two of her bags. As she rounded back to the front, her eyes lifted up and she caught a quick glimpse of the man standing there before averting them to the floor and towards the house.

" Need a hand with those?" She stopped shortly, her back turned. Her mouth opened to reply that would most likely come out in a sneer, but closed it just as fast, and ignored him, heading inside the house. She head a sigh as she reached the porch, and her mother muttering something afterward.

The faint scent of cinammon and incense filled her nose as she entered the living room- almost to comfort her- but she was anything but comfortable right now. She observed the living room. The walls were a faded tan color just like the exterior of the house- covered in traditional Native American paintings and photographs.

She took it upon herself to stomp instead of _walk_ like a normal person. Each stomp symbolized each level of anger she had built up- and she didn't mind expressing it to the stairs. They would even get a little dirty some. Hey, it was immature- but she felt he deserved it.

He deserved _everything_ that was going to come his way.

After opening and closing three doors in little hallway- she concluded that her father's was on the far right, and the hall bathroom was across from it. She opened the door and observed the room that was obviously hers- and satisfied that it was at the end of the hallway- and far away from her father's. She dropped her bags as she entered and placed her hands on her hips.

The walls were a muddy dark brown, and seemed almost as if it were repainted. She picked up her bags and set them on the queen-sized bed, that also seemed new- nodding impressed that there was a small bathroom there as well.

But that _hardly_ changed things. She barely had time to think about what she should do next before she heard the door shut. Before she could leave the room, he entered, slowly dropping another one of her bags at the door. She recognized as her red and brown tribal laptop carrier. The faint black markings of a Sharpie marker made her think of Miranda- who had a habit of marking her name on her stuff for fun. She would need to talk to her later.

" You left a bag behind,"

" I guess I did," She answered. She narrowed her eyes as she observed his tall statue. His skin was dark, and black hair that was starting to grey, long, laying flat across his shoulders in waves. Pretty much the same as he had left her; only now there were wrinkles under his eyes. He stared down at her- his face calm and expressionless, but deep inside, Alex knew he was nervous. He should be. She quickly stalked past him and down the stairs, and almost immediately she heard him following her.

" Where are you going?" She stopped and turned around. She couldn't help but notice the hurt in his eyes. But she shrugged it off, and her disconcern showed in her voice.

" Does it matter?"

He stared at her before walked to the coffee table in the middle of the living room and lifting a magazine, taking a thin paper from under it.

" At least take this," She snatched it from him and unfolded it, realizing it was a map of town. After taking one last look at him, she headed for the door, slamming it behind her.

Wishing she had bought herself some sunglasses from Arizona, she groaned, shielding her eyes, looking after the dirt road, then studied the map in her hands. It was worn out, like it had been kept for a while, and through the creases she made out a location that was sure to help her take her mind off of things.

She decided to go to First Beach.

First Beach she figured would be some place quiet and reserved. She hardly expected it to be packed with kids when she got there. But then again, she didn't know how many people lived on the reservation- not to mentio it was summer. It was probably the only beach around. Still, she pretty much had no place as to go that wasn't back to her father's house, so she chose to stay.

She stepped to the side as a little boy with a water gun ran past her she looked after him as another boy followed him, laughing, and they both tumbled into the sand. Couples and older people took their random places in the sand on their towels; some building sand castles with kids or playing near the shore of the ocean.

The sand soothed her toes as it squished in between, but she knew it would be a pain later on when it started to stick. She always hated that little after effect. Most of the people there seemed to be natives of the reservation too- with their dark skin and black hair. She spotted a game of volleyball at the far end, as well as Marco Polo in the water being played by teenagers who seemed to be around her age.

" Yeah!" Her heard snapped to the right towards the sky at the loud outcry and she froze their as she witnessed a boy falling from a cliff, plunging into the water. She found herself staring at that spot until he surfaced, and then she had breathed a sigh of relief. What did he think he was doing, jumping like that? It was enough to give her chills just thinking about it. She countinued to hear the shouts, and realized more than one boy was up there jumping into the water.

She spotted a small tent like concession stand nearby and found herself walking towards it. The faint aroma of food, hot dogs in particular seemed to make her stomach growl, and she silently thanked her mom for giving her money before they left; as a way of compensating, even though money wasn't going to cut it. She approached it and stood in front as he observed all of the delicious food you would usually find at a carnival, wondering what she should decide on.

She noted she could even rent a surf board there, looking at the surf board selection towards the back. Her eyes averted to the man behind the counter, when she heard a voice. She almost forgot why she had come there in the first place.

" Oh uh sorry. How much for the hot dog?" He was shirtless, she noted, practically ogling him. He was and tan, with short black hair that almost seemed as if it were spiked with gel. And he was pretty good looking too. He seemed to have smirked at her after she ordered.

" Two bucks," She reached into her pocket, pulling out a crumpled fifty and some ones, and handed him two ones. She watched him use the tongs to grab a hot dog from the minature grill and place it on a white bun. He squirted ketchup and mustard, and added diced onions as well before wrapping it in foil and handing it to her. He smiled as she grabbed it. It felt warm in her hands.

" Thanks,"

" No problem," He replied. She smiled again, then left; getting this weird feeling in her stomach. Butterflies is what it was. He had to be her age if not a little older; and he was definitely her type. She decided as she opened the wrapping to her hot dog, it was better to leave than stay and stalk him all day. The reservation seemed small; she would probably see him again.

She strolled across the beach by her self, after eating the hot dog that was surprisingly the best hot dog she had ever eaten,( could have been the hunger talking) and enjoyed her surroundings for what they were. It was pretty lively, and everywhere you looked there were people laughing and having fun.

She knew from now on this place would be her go to, until summer was over; which would mean pretty much everyday. She was so busy enjoying herself that she couldn't register when she was bumped to the side, and knocked to the ground. She whipped her head at the source and immediately narrowed her eyes, as she was cut off guard.

A girl stood above her, her arm outstretched. Alex took it hesitantly and began dusting herself off as the sand creased into her shorts.

" Shit I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there,"

" It's okay," Alex answered, sighing as she got the last of the sand grains off of her clothes. The girl looked to the left on the far end of the beach, at what seemed like a boy, and narrowed her eyes.

" Nice going asshole!" She bent down and picked up a frisbee that laid face down a few inches by her feet and shook the sand off. It was then that the boy jogged his way towards them, and stopped, looking at the girl with an amused expression. He was tan and shirtless too, Alex noted. His hair was cropped short, and a little on the long side, but he seemed cute.

Not as cute as the other guy though, Alex reminded herself.

" The name's _Embry_, Leah. Remember?" The he turned to Alex, curious. " Who's this?"

" Gee I don't know, the girl you made me bump into," Leah replied, turning to Alex.

" Oh uh, I'm Alex,"

" You don't look too familiar," Embry commented. " How would I? There has to be at least a thousand other residents here," Alex pointed out.

" It would seem so, but this community only has about two hundred. It just seems crowded because the beach is where everyone on the rez comes to lounge. We know every face here," Leah said.

" I'm staying with my Dad for the summer," Alex confessed with a sigh. Embry arched a brow. " You don't seem too excited about that,"

" Oh really? It doesn't show?"

" That bad huh?"

" You could say that,"

" Well if it makes you feel any better, you're welcome to hang at the First Beach anytime,"

" Because it is a public beach, right?" Embry laughed. " You're too funny. Hey we're having a bonfire later, you should stay and check it out," Alex nodded.

" I'll consider it," Embry smiled.

"Great,"

Leah arched a brow at him with her arms folded.

" You're not trying to hit on her are you?" She seemed to be joking but Alex could tell there was a hint of jealousy and suspicion in her eyes. He smirked, then laughed, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

" Course not. Hey, I'll see you two later. Gonna go cliff dive with guys," And with that, Alex was left with Leah, and she watched as Embry jogged over to the cliffs on the other side of the beach. She glanced at Leah who seemed to be smiling after him as she shook her head, and she blinked when Alex spoke.

" That's your boyfriend huh?"

" You could say that. Sometimes it's still hard for me believe," Alex looked at her questionably. " Why?" Appearance didn't seem to slim Leah's chances. She was a pretty girl and had a nice personality from what Alex observed. She would be perfect for any guy. Slim figure, high cheekbones and authentic deep brown eyes. Alex was almost jealous.

Leah ran a hand through her shoulder length black hair and lowered herself to the ground. Alex sat next to her, her arms wrapping around her knees as she folded her legs.

" I've never really had luck when it came to guys and falling in love. I was always that girl that had friends with boyfriends; the third wheel. Hell I even had guy friends who were with someone, and it made me sort of jealous. I mean, the only relationship I had turned into a _complete_ nightmare; and ever since I asked myself, why couldn't I be one of those happy couples. Holding hands and cuddling by the fire or on the beach. I _really_ wanted that," She added with a chuckle.

Alex could relate. Though boyfriends weren't really normal for her either, she knew what it was like to feel empty in that category. The times she did have boyfriends, the relationship wouldn't last a month; usually because the guy turned out to be a complete jerk, or because he wanted something _more_ from her. It was those experiences that made her happy they weren't the guys she chose to bring home to her parents.

Or her _mom_, she should say.

" Embry had been one of my friends for a while. We knew each other through our friends and my little brother through high school. I had never really considered him my type then, just as a guy friend I could talk to. I didn't think he thought much of me either. And then it just..happened," She paused, with an almost shaky breath, and she grinned.

" Truthfully, it was the happiest day of my life,"

"That sounds pretty amazing," Alex answered truthfully, and hugged her knees tighter to her chest. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders as she looked towards the sand.

" What about you?" She sighed. " I guess I can agree with you when I say I haven't had much luck in that department. The guys that seem to want me these days are complete _assholes_,"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, the best things come when you least expect them," Leah said.

" It doesn't; but I guess you're right," Leah laughed.

" I know, I felt that way at first too,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Part three of Chapter 1 ( the last part, I promise haha). I'd like to thank you guys sooo mucho for the reviews and alerts! You guys really are something you know? Anyways, hope you like the chapter! Make sure to review; and give me your input! Also, it wouldn't hurt to put somethings you would like to see happen either!

Also, to answer a reviewer's question, this story takes place after Breaking Dawn, during the summer. I'm going to make the ages for the La Push gang and Alex as follows;

Alex-17( her birthday will take place during the time she stays in La Push)

Paul- 19

Embry-19

Leah-19

Jacob-18

Seth-16

Jared-18

Rachel-20

Sam-24

Emily-22

Alright, so that's it for now until I think to add more! Review :)

* * *

-_3_-

Alex laid sprawled across the sand, her tucked under her head as she watched the clouds turn a dark blue and pink color as the sun started to set. She had seen the sun set before in Arizona, usually whenever she'd look out the window or lounge on the porch in her backyard. But nothing beat the relaxed feeling you got when you watched it set at the beach. A totally, different experience.

The sand was still warm under her body, and she felt she could lay there for hours, even sleep there for the night. Unfortunately she would have to retreat to the house to sleep though. She would rather sleep in a bed than the sand anyway.

She wouldn't know what to do if she woke up to a crab crawling on her, or a turtle gnawing at her hair. Okay well maybe, the turtle she wouldn't mind as much.

" The bonfire is going to start soon," Leah spoke. She sat upright and ran a hand through her hair. She glanced around, noting that mostly everybody had gone, and there were only a few groups of people still there, walking with each other and talking amongst themselves. She spotted a group of guys gathering wood and throwing it in a pile, while other set up barbeque pits and benches.

The soft wind blew her hair back a little, and she tucked it around her ear. Leah stood up and after dusting herself off, offered Alex a hand. Alex took it and stood.

" The bonfires we host usually consist of storytelling and gathering with friends. Oh yeah, and there's always a ton of food. The guys tend to eat like cows most of the time, so the other families make sure to bring extra too," Leah informed her.

"Oh don't _spare_ yourself Leah. You know you were always one of the guys," Alex turned around to see a boy about Leah's height walking towards them , and she smiled, punching him in the shoulder. He laughed as he rubbed his arm.

" You know it's true,"

"Alex this is Jacob. Jake, meet Alex. She's going to be staying in the rez for the summer," He smiled and nodded his head, interested.

" Nice to meet you. You staying for the bonfire? It's a real treat honestly," Leah looked back towards the truck and arched a brow at Jacob.

"That was the plan,"

"Cool,"

"Hey guys! Get your asses over here! The bonfire's about to start!" Leah shook her head shamefully and gestured for Alex to follow her.

"Quil really needs to watch his tongue. The Elders are here for crying out loud!" Jacob exclaimed, seemingly stating Leah's thoughts out loud.

" So, no Nessie?" Leah teased. He shot a look at her that looked like a glare, and averted his eyes. A hint of pink rose to his cheeks too, and that only made Leah laugh, while Alex smiled.

" Her family left town, so no."

" Hey Jacob. Glad you could make it. You too Alex," Embry greeted them as they arrived. Alex looked around as everything had been set up. She had never been to a bonfire before; so it seemed exciting. It was then that she spotted the guy from the stand earlier approaching them. And yet again, he was shirtless, but Alex wasn't complaining all that much.

" What did you want me to do with this one again?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. He was carrying a giant log that had to weigh a _ton_, by the arm; like it was nothing. Alex stared in disbelief. Embry clapped a hand on his shoulder and laughed.

" Just set it next to the smaller one over there buddy," He ordered. The guy glared at him and muttered something before noticing that Alex was there. She stood there silently and sent him a small smile and wave. He continued to stare, only now his glare was completely gone from his face. Jacob and Leah seemed to have gone quiet as they stared at him, and then to Alex again as no words were exchanged.

Then looks of realization masked their faces, and all they could do was stare; and keep themselves from smirking. Embry laughed all of a sudden, as he stared at the guy beside him. All of this confused Alex, and she was growing irritated, not knowing what was so amusing, until Embry spoke.

" Oh yeah. Paul, this is Alex. She's visiting the rez for the summer. Try not to scare her off okay?" He joked. Paul's glare instantly masked the calm expression he had before and he shoved Embry by the shoulder before walking off.

" Yeah, whatever,"

Alex watched as he walked away, sort of disappointed that he got angry like that and left. Leah smacked Embry in the arm and groaned disapproving.

" That was so not appropriate Embry," Embry whined and rubbed his arm.

" I second that," Jacob said.

" Leah that really hurt!"

"You deserved it!"

" What just happened?" Alex questioned, folding her arms over her chest, and the argument between Leah and Embry ceased. Jacob just shrugged his shoulders nonochantly.

" Paul got in trouble, so he's been working all day, and helping set stuff up. Then Embry just_ had_ to tease him about it." He explained. What did he do that was so bad?, Alex started to think. She chose not to ask out loud though.

" What? I'd be lying if I said he's never hurt a fly! That guy has some serious anger issues," Embry exclaimed.

" Embry, just shut up," Jacob said, and Alex thought the same thing. She turned towards where Paul was, setting up the last of the logs to serve as benches; and the tables, wondering if she should go to talk to him. But before she decided she turned to the trio before her.

" So is that it? That's all that's going on?" Alex confirmed, raising her brows. Leah nodded, though Alex could sense she wasn't telling the truth. She left it at that though, for now. She saw the way they seemed to be staring at Paul as they were introduced, all, all-knowingly and stuff. Something just didn't seem right.

Alex listened in awe as she observed the fire before her. It turned various colors ad seemed to form images as one of the Elders told his story. Billy Black was his name, and he was Jacob's father.

The story focused on the relationship between the wolves and the natives; how each became one and formed what they knew today; and how the wolf symbolized strength in native culture. Alex had never learned much about her culture and traditions from her mother; as her mother was thought to be more of an Americanized Native American; so it fascinated her that she was able to learn as much as she did.

She found herself looking to her right for what had to be the hundredth time that evening and spotted Paul sitting on one of the logs by himself. He was hunched over; his chin resting on his enclosed fist as he stared motionless into the fire. Alex rose from her spot on the other side and made her way towards him. It was unfortunate that they weren't properly introduced earlier.

" You okay?" His eyes shot up, and he lifted his chin from his fist, looking completely surprised. She gestured towards the seat next to him and he nodded. She took a seat.

"Yeah...thanks," He replied, staring at her. Blush crept on her cheeks, the way he was staring at her; and she was lucky the light from the fire kept it hidden. But that didn't stop her from feeling it.

" No problem," It was silent afterward for a few moments, until Paul ended it.

" So uh, why are you visiting La Push ?" Alex sighed.

"I'm supposed to be staying with my father for some 'bonding' time over the summer," She added, doing air quotes, then folded her arms over her chest as the anger she had earlier bubbled inside her again. Every time the subject came up, she couldn't help but be mad. She didn't even want to be here in the first place.

" I take it you're not enjoying it so far," He assumed. Alex chuckled, though it didn't seem amused. Then she stopped, realizing she had probably said too much already to a guy she barely knew.

"So, you work at the beach huh? You must be earning a lot of cash," She noted, changing the subject. Paul scratched his head.

" I guess you could say that. It's been pretty packed lately since the summer started I guess," Alex studied him.

" You know, you don't _seem_ all that scary. I mean, not that I get scared easily, " Paul arched his brows, knowing that _scaring her off_ also meant more than just _appearing_ _mean_ to her.

"Really?"

" Not the least bit. I mean sure, everyone gets angry once in a while; not to mention I would be pissed too if I were on punishment," She added, smiling.

Paul snorted.

" They told you that huh?"

" Embry did. What did you do that was so bad?" She asked, curious.

" I wouldn't want you to get _too_ scared," He said, and Alex could tell, though there wasn't a hint of amusement on his face, he was teasing her. She laughed.

" Try me,"

" I broke my cousin's fiance's coffee table,"

"You got to be kidding me. How?" He scratched his head, averting his eyes.

"Embry ate my Doritos. So I tackled him; I'm sure you can figure out the rest," He paused, then looked up to see her face; which had a wide grin spread across it.

" You and Embry aren't the best of friends are you?"

" You guessed right,"

" Remind me not to steal your Doritos okay?" She said chuckling. And for the first time that day, she saw a small smile form on his lips. It suited him, she thought.

" Sure,"

Alex shut the door to the house when she arrived, and headed straight for the stairs. Not only did she not want to face her Dad, she knew he would be asking all sorts of questions. Like why she had arrived so early in the morning, or what she did when she was out.

Like it was any of his buisness.

He would probably even try talking to her about her staying in his home for the summer; which was so not what she was looking forward to.

" Alex," She froze, not realizing her father was seated on the couch, watching what seemed to be like, a fishing channel. She blinked as a shout from the fisher on television sounded as he reeled in what seemed like a heavy fish; his hands gripping tightly on the pole.

" I made dinner while you were out if-"

" I'm not hungry. Look, I think I'm going to head to bed now; it's almost twelve o'clock," She interrupted, and walked towards the stairs.

" Alright then. Goodnight," She stopped short, surprised that he didn't seem to raise his voice. Even more shocked that he didn't question her about where she was the whole day, and why she got back so late. She could hear his voice as it seemed to soften; and almost felt bad that she had snapped.

But she didn't apologize; just headed into her room, and dressed for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys! I haven't forgotten about you! Here's Part one(yes, again! I'm sorry.) of the next chapter. Thank you soooo much for the alerts and reviews. You guys really make me want to update every time you do, like seriously; it feels amazing! :)

* * *

-_4_-

Alex awoke next morning to the sun completely blinding her. Checking the clock on the dresser, she realized it was only twelve o' clock in the morning. She squinted, annoyed at how early it was(for _her_ it was), and the sun was already blinding her eyes. That can't be right, she thought. Groggily, she got out of bed, showered and dressed then headed down the stairs.

She could hear her father humming as he was stationed in the kitchen, and stopped short when they locked eyes.

" Good morning Alexandra. I'm making blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast," She couldn't help but inhale when he said that and breathed in the scent hungrily. She cursed as if her stomach growled on cue, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't hungry. Even still, she figured if she did eat, he would lose sight of the fact that she didn't want to be there in the first place; and would probably think she forgave him.

" I don't eat pancakes," She replied and cringed when he used her full name. She never liked it. It always sounded too _formal_ to her.

He raised a brow. " Since when? I remember you eating these as little girl, and I was hoping you'd be up to having them for breakfast,"

She remembered; and she hadn't had them since he left. Her mother had tried to make them but they just wouldn't taste the same. She swallowed when he brought back the memory, but masked the ache she felt with a casual shrug.

"I'm not a kid anymore. Simple as that,"

He stared at her then, his eyes soft. She quickly averted her eyes; knowing that that was the face that would eventually get her to give in. And she didn't want that to happen. And all the while, her stomach growled, only now it was loud enough for both of them to hear. She cursed silently, and narrowed her eyes as she pulled back a chair from the kitchen table and plopped down.

"Fine," She sat there, hunched over, and her chin on her fist. She didn't seem to notice that a small smile formed on Garrett's lips as he fixed her turned around to face the stove; contently.

After eating, Alex took it upon herself to leave the house, and Garrett didn't object. She headed towards First Beach again, where she knew her friends would be waiting for her; and arrived in only a matter of minutes. It was then that she spotted Leah chatting with a girl by the shore. She jogged over , calling out to Leah.

" Oh hey Alex!" The other girl smiled up at me and she took a seat in the sand next to them. She was pretty- with her long black hair and brown eyes, a small indentation on her cheek when she smiled, made her seem like a little girl.

"This is Kim, Jared's girlfriend," She introduced. Alex nodded and smiled, remembering the night before- being introduced to Jared and the rest of the group at the bonfire, along with Sam, who seemed a lot older than the others, and his said fiance that she had learned from Paul; Emily, who was pregnant as well; her belly seemed bloated enough to conclude she was about seven months along.

She also remembered averting her eyes for a few seconds after being told by Paul not to stare too much, at the scar that traced the skin from the eye to her jawline. It almost looked like she had been clawed by an animal; and that was exactly what Paul had explained. No one ever liked to mention it.

"Alex,"

" Nice to finally meet you Alex. Leah's told me a lot about you," Alex raised a brow and turned to Leah. Leah laughed.

"Only how amazing you are, of course,"

Alex glared playfully. " I hope so," She found herself turning towards the stand again; and once again she could spot Paul from a mile away. He didn't seem to notice she was staring; and she watched as a little boy stood on his tiptoes as he handed him a popsicle. She stood up afterward.

" I'll be right back," She announced. Leah smiled after looking over to where she had been staring. "Already? Well, we'll be here. Right Kim?" She asked, giving her a playful look. Kim giggled.

"Right,"

As soon as Alex started walking, she couldn't help but here them chattering; and as she got farther and farther away she couldn't help but blush, knowing they were talking about her. She smiled as she approached the counter, with Paul's back facing her.

" Hey," Paul turned around at the voice and smiled. " Back at First Beach again huh?" Alex grinned.

"Well I _did_ mark it as my go- to place for the summer," She pointed out.

" When do you plan on going back?" He questioned. Alex folded her arms over her chest.

" Why?"

" Hey I didn't think there was any harm in asking," He replied, holding up his hands, as if surrendering himself.

" The end of August. I start college in September. What about you?" Paul raised his brows.

" Well I wasn't really considering it. So I guess I'll have to say no,"

Alex placed a hand on her hip. " Why not?" She took a step over as a couple approached the stand and ordered two ice cream cones; one vanilla, and once strawberry. Soon after he handed them the cones, he just shook his head and turned to the minature grill to flip the hot dogs.

" It's complicated," He stated simply, and Alex just stared after him, watching him as he worked.

" How long do you have to work here?"

Paul smirked. " Why? You wanna take me out on a date or somethin'?" Alex arched a brow, and he laughed in response. She felt flutters when he laughed, but she didn't let it show on her face.

" Just until I'm off my punishment, since I'm only working to pay Sam and Emily the amount needed to replace the table. Which is, fortunately for me, today. Then the other guys will shift and take over the stand," He said proudly, though he didn't smile.

" So how will you earn money after?" She asked curious.

" I er, volunteer also, for this guy I know. It's not like I really _need_ the money, even though it's always good to have around," Alex looked at him surprised.

" May I ask where it is that you volunteer?" She asked.

" You'd probably laugh at me," Alex shook her head and grinned.

" I promise you I wont," Paul seemed to ponder on it for a few seconds before shaking his head. Alex dropped her shoulders.

"Why not?"

"How about I show you instead?," He offered. Alex smiled. " Deal,"

" Okay. My shift ends soon. Let me finish up and we'll go," He replied, and Alex couldn't help but smile- the large, scary but ecstatic grin hidden from view.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you muchos for the alerts and reviews you guys! Amazing! This is definitely my most popular story right now! And I hope this can become the first I can actually get through and finish! But I need your help; your reviews are my fuel- and without you I'll have no desire to finish the race(look at me being all poetic. But seriously guys). I need reviews! :)

* * *

-_5_-

So do I get a hint?"

"No,"

"How far does it take it get there? Are we walking?" Alex asked next as they left the beach, strolling along with dirt path. After bidding Leah and Kim farewell, she left with Paul to his said volunteer workplace. Alex was more than excited to find it where it was- even more excited that Paul offered her to come with. They approached a black pickup truck on the side of the road soon after, and Paul dug in his right pocket-pulling out a ring of keys.

" You sure ask a lot of questions don't you? And no, we're taking my truck,"

" Just curious is all," Alex replied smiling and he snorted in response, heading towards the driver's side. Alex opened the door and slipped inside of the passenger's seat. Paul slid in after and slammed the door,putting the keys in the ignition. Alex couldn't help but stare in awe at the inside of the car. It was surprisingly neat; which was unexpected from the rugged appearance Paul seemed to have. She snorted at the cinnamon air freshner that dangled from the rearview mirror.

" Nice ride. It's cozy," She complimented. Paul snorted. " I try,"

"Aren't you gonna put your seatbelt on?" He added, raising a brow.

" What am I? _Seven_? I prefer to live on the edge of things, you know; if you were interested,"

" That could get you killed you know. More than forty percent of passengers are killed from not wearing a seatbelt when they enter some sort of accident," He pointed out.

" Before you give me some _motivating speech_ about taking life more seriously, I suggest you follow your own advice. Mr-I'm-so-macho-I-don't-have-play-by-the-rules," She replied, gesturing that he also, left his seatbelt untouched.

"You shouldn't be so hard-headed. And I really don't want to have to answer to your Dad- who would be _incredibly_ furious to find his daughter injured. Or wor-," Paul swallowed.

Alex snorted, remembering how her father acted towards her;all kind and gentle, the past couple of days, even though she's been treating him like crap ever since she got there.

" I don't bruise easily. You could say I'm _destructable_ in a sense. Besides, you wouldn't let that happen to me," She added, looking at him.

"You're right. I wouldn't," Paul stared at her then. That response for some reason made Alex want to smile- but she didn't; just looked away awkwardly. She could feel his eyes on her- and he was anything but amused. He had been serious.

She blushed, folding her arms over her chest.

"There then. Now are we gonna drive or what?"

Paul smirked, then took off onto the dirt road. Alex got comfortable, leaning back into her seat and resting her elbow on the ledge of the window-her head leaning against it. Alex groaned as it seemed to be hours before they would get to where they needed to go. She found herself looked over to Paul every few minutes, as if sending telepathic messages to 'hurry the hell up'.

" How long before we get there?" She whined.

" It hasn't even been that long. But I promise, we're nearly there," Alex groaned again, staring out the window as she past the couple random houses that resided in the reservation, and then after-nothing but dirt road, and a few farms every now and then. It would take some getting used to- growing up in the city and then having to grow accustomed to the rural wasn't quite the big city-but it was a lot more industrial than La Push, Alex compared.

Finally, Paul announced their arrival- and Alex breathed a sigh of relief when they approached a medium sized white building in the middle of farm. There were a few trucks and cars parked nearby- and Paul drove past them- behind the building and parked there. Alex arched a brow, observing.

" Where are we?"

' You'll see," He said simply and got out of the car. Alex sighed, following suit and walked in step with him as they neared the entrance of the building. He held the door open for her and she slowly walked in front, observing the surroundings in front of her. She scrunched her nose at the rancid smell and peered around the seemingly empty containment- a small receptionist desk to her left.

" It smells," She complained.

Paul shrugged. "You get used to it,"

Alex jumped then as she heard a loud bark and snapped her head towards the door on the right of her.

" Was that a _dog_?" Paul nodded. She blinked her eyes then, realizing what type of work Paul was on about. The thought warmed her a bit.

" You volunteer at an _animal shelter_?" She asked, her voice dripping with admiration. Paul seemed to redden- even still he just nodded.

" Yep. An adoption center," Alex put her hands on her hips. " And you thought I would laugh at you, _why_?"

" It's the same reaction I got from the others when I told them. People don't usually suspect a_ ruggedly handsome_ guy such as myself,to be sending away puppies in his spare time," He said proudly, smirking. Alex snorted at the pride in his voice. Maybe it's the fact that you have said anger issues, Alex thought.

"You know, I would have praised you if you didn't have to be so _full_ of yourself," She replied amused. Paul shrugged.

"Just thought I'd give you my opinion on things," He said, and walked over to the door, yanking it open. Alex jumped again as she heard more barks as she entered the room; as well as meows and the sounds from various other animals. Her eyes widened when she finally saw the cages on either side of her- each animal watching them from the sides- as if trying to grab their attention.

" There's _so_ many," She commented; then smiling when she met face to face with a small kitten on the left. It was white- with dark grey spots, including one on the nose- and pretty blue eyes. Paul smiled a little, watching her interact with it.

"There's more in the back. These are just the ones ready to be adopted. The others are ones we, and some of the other residents found and brought in to be checked. We even have horses in the stalls out the back door,"

" No way," Alex replied in disbelief. The thought _excited_ her.

" Way. They don't last too long though," He said- though he didn't seem to be saddened by the idea. Alex raised a brow at him, the thoughts of her riding freely on a horse; laughing and giggling as she flipped her hair back and whispering her secrets to it like it could understand her- _extinguished _for good.

She's always wanted a horse. Like almost every little girl, she jotted that down on the list of things she wanted for her birthday and more importantly, Christmas;from Santa. Her mother always told her a horse would no way fit in a big enough box, let alone in the house; That even Santa would have a hard time packaging it. Her father had always _sympathized_ her instead; saying maybe she wasn't meant to have it that year.

" Why?"

Paul smirked. " Let's just say there has been some giant animal sightings around here. _Wolves_ they say,"

" And that's funny _how_?" Paul stopped smirking then, but he still kept an amused look on his face.

" It's pretty normal around here you know. Wolves are the protectors of La Push in a sense. You remember what Billy explained at the bonfire. The Wolves have always kept the natives from harm; including the people of Forks. Who's to say they can't feed when they want to? As long as it's not human, it's not a problem,"

Did you know, some people give them animals as _praise_ for protecing their families," He added simply; and the thought disgusted Alex.

" You sound like you're _defending_ them. That's just horrible!" She exclaimed sympathetically; her thoughts wandering to a lone horse in the middle of a field at night- a wolf hiding in the darkness just waiting for the right moment to pounce.

" Just thought I'd give you a heads up," He said shrugging, and Alex just swallowed- looking after the small blue -eyed kitten as she past it- knowing that at any moment it would become wolf bait. They rounded a corner to a room- with the door cracked, and Paul knocked on it once.

" You there?" He called out. There was a reply- male, it sounded like from the other side. Paul nodded for Alex to follow suit, and he opened the door.

Alex froze, staring at the man that was crouched on his knee, inspecting a large hound.

No way.

"Dad?"

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Alex turned to Paul.

"You _know_ my Dad?" Alex asked surprised. Paul couldn't help but look from Alex to Garrett and helplessly scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... yeah. For a few years actually. He's who I volunteer for for," Alex's face flushed and she looked away in embarrasment.

"To say this is embarrasing would be a _total_ understatement," Garrett just chuckled and rose from his knee, petting the large black hound on the head. It just looked up at him, then plopped into it's stomach.

" You didn't think I just _lounged_ around the house all day did you?" Alex didn't respond. She was still trying to ponder why the hell Paul was involved with her _father_ in the first place.

The idea in itself was _insane_. She had been trying to get _away_ from him not inch closer.

Just _what_ did she get herself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'd like to thank the reviewers as well as the alerts for the last chapter! This is kinda short but I hope you guys like it! Anyways, you know what to do! :)

* * *

_-6-_

" Well, since you're here now, I'll leave the rest of the shift to you," Garrett spoke suddenly, after patting the dog on the head. Alex blinked, after recovering from her state of shock, and folded her arms over her chest.

"Where are you going?"

" Home. Might even take a walk around the reservation and visit some friends," Garrett chuckled at Alex's expression.

She in no way wanted to be around her Dad at his workplace, but for him to just leave her alone with _Paul._

' I figure you and Paul might want some alone time, seeing as you two came up here by yourselves; and finish your er.._date_," Alex blushed and shook her head, waving her hands.

"N-no, Dad. That is _not_ what this is!" She said helplessly as he walked past her. He just smiled and waved before leaving the room. She whipped her head towards Paul, who seemed to be trying not to smile at the situation, but failed miserably.

" What's so funny?" She snapped.

He smirked. " Am I _that_ uncomfortable to be around?"

"T-That's not what I mea-"

" I'm kidding. Look if you want, you can help me feed the horses out back," Her eyes lit up then and she grinned. Paul laughed in response and gestured to the hound.

" That's Ranger by the way. He's been having a flea problem lately so Garrett's been checking up on him," On cue, Ranger pawed it's way towards Paul and lowered his head. Paul grinned, petting it's head. Alex snorted at the droopy looking dog, but giggled as it nudged its nose on her leg, and she patted its head cautiously.

She raised a brow, finding it weird that Paul called her father by his first name- but she didn't bring it up.

She followed Paul out, with Ranger in tow, towards the front door of the building and out the back. She couldn't help but notice that no one else was here with them; employees or visitors.

" Is it always this empty?"

" No, not always. If you mean employee-wise though, then yes. I'm the only one that volunteered to help him," Alex arched a brow at him.

" Why did you volunteer in the first place?" Paul sighed.

" Well, back when I was a kid I wanted to be a vetenarian. I was always fascinated with animals, and I wanted to know how to treat them, as well as take care of them. My mom would never let me have pets in the house for me to "experiment" on, so I went snooping. Luckily your father was here and decided to let me help," He explained, walking through the door they entered in moments earlier and towards the back of the building.

Alex winced as a twig scraped her foot, getting stuck in her sandal- and she shook it out irritated. Finally she noticed the stalls and walked faster, beating Paul to the black gate.

" I have never seen anyone _nearly_ as excited about feeding horses as you are," Paul said laughing. Alex turned around and grinned as he retrieved a key from his pocket- his focus on the giant silver lock.

" Well you _obviously_ never met me," They walked inside after Paul opened the gate and closed it behind them.

" If you did, then you would know that horses would have to be one of my favorite animals," She added. Paul smiled.

" And what would be your favorite animal?" He asked, interested.

Alex shrugged. " I don't know. I mean, you'd probably think I'm weird. Not a lot of people would say it," Paul rose a brow.

" I won't. Promise,"

" A wolf," Alex looked at him when he didn't respond- taking in his expression. She noticed he didn't seem freaked out, but not smiles about it either. He just stood there- and then when she was about to call out to him he shook his head.

" Sorry about that,"

" No it's okay,"

" A wolf huh?"

Alex nodded slowly.

" Yep," She said, matter -of- factly.

" Interesting." Paul replied, smirking- his expression that was once motionless, gone.

" Why are you so psyched out about this?" She asked, folding her arms as she watched him grab a big from under a bench and setting it on top. She walked over.

" It's just hard to believe that the same person that claimed that the wolf was her _favorite_ animal, was totally disgusted when I explained that wolves actually live here and prey on innocent animals,"

" But just because I didn't want to hear the gross details, didn't make me any less interested in them. It's just, hard sometimes to hear that kind of stuff, you know. No one wants to hear a story about a innocent little kitten being gnawed on by a wolf. In fact, I find wolves to be misunderstood. I think beneath that rough, scary exterior that _I_ don't even like sometimes; they're just like any other animal,"

" So you wouldn't run if you saw one? Wolves are cold-blooded killers Alex," He mentioned smiling. Alex chuckled nervously.

" I'll let you answer that one for yourself. But let's hope it doesn't come to that. Maybe my philosophy wouldn't work in the _real_ world- but hey, you can't yell at me for admiring them from afar,"

" Deal. Anyways, these are the tools used to clean the hooves. Lucky for you, there's vegetables and fruit this bag, for you to feed them. I don't think you'll want to do the dirty work,"

" If you're saying I'm too much of a girl to handle it then you're wrong. But I'll gladly accept your task," She said simply, and held out her hand. She smiled as Paul gave her the black plastic bag, and had to use two hands to hold it steady.

" What's _in_ here?" She asked, surprised.

" They eat a lot, sorry. But if it's, you know, _too much_ for you to handle I totally understand-"

" No I'm good. Is it safe to just open the gate to the stall?" Paul nodded.

" They won't run away for some weird reason, so you're safe. Go ahead, pick any stall you want to go in first," She nodded and chose the one she couldn't help but eye ever since she arrived there. The wooden gate was a pale, light blue- dingied with dirt and various scratch marks. Her hand grabbed the latch and pulled the metal cylinder back to unlock the door. Her hand pushed onto the door and it slowly opened all the way- revealing a giant black horse that had been laying on it's stomach.

"Looks like it was sleeping before we got here," Alex noted out loud.

" That's Beauty. She's been sleeping a lot lately actually. And she's nice so don't worry," She heard him say as she started towards the horse.

" Hey Beauty, or should I say _Sleeping Beauty_. I'm Alex, your new caretaker," She half-whispered- pulling out a carrot from the bag.

" _New_ caretaker?" She crouched down on her knee and got eye level with her- as she noticed the horse hadn't moved a muscle since she arrived, only stared at her silently like it was suspicious of her. She whipped out a large carrot from the bag and held it at eye level.

" Yes Paul, didn't you know? I marked this as my second go-to place of the summer. You got a problem with that?"

" No, not at all actually. Thanks, I could use the extra help," Alex grinned. " I wasn't planning on doing it for you, you know." She teased.

She slowly brought the carrot closer to Beauty's mouth and watched as her head moved forward. When the horse hesitiated, she took a step forward and smiling, reassuringly.

" Come one girl. You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm a friend of Paul's. I'll take good care of you, I promise," Alex smiled, content as the horse seemed to trust her then, and moved its head forward until finally it opened it's mouth and latched onto the carrot with its large teeth. She quickly pulled her hand back and cooed to it as it ate.

" You're good with animals. You ever consider becoming a vet?"

" Not really, but it's real fun. Beauty here is number one in my book. I think she's finally warmed up to me,"

" That's actually amazing, considering it took her almost a year for her to actually come _near_ me," Alex glanced at the sleek- looking black horse again,and tilted her head in wonder. Was she like that with everyone else? With her Dad? Grinning, she slowly brought her hand to its nose and giggled as it groaned and let her rub its fur.

She must be one of a kind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter is a little on the shorter side in my opinion; but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the alerts and reviews! I am grateful! :)

* * *

_-7-_

" Thank you for giving me a ride home,"

Alex unhooked the seatbelt from her waist and turned to Paul as he cut the ignition on the truck. He smiled at her and nodded to the road ahead of them.

" No problem. I mean, you'd most likely get lost anyway. Wouldn't want those _wolves_ to get to you," He joked. Alex narrowed her eyes playfully when he smirked at her expression, and folded her arms over her chest.

" Gee, _thanks_ for being so considerate," She replied sarcastically, and snorted when he started to laugh. She leaned over and smacked him on the shoulder playfully. Instantly, she drew her hand back, and he stared at her, grinning still- as if he hadn't felt a thing.

" Why is your skin so _warm_? Are you sick or something?" She inquired- a little worried. Paul shook his head and chuckled, scratching the back of his head. She noted it was a nervous tick- that could very well follow with a lie, and watched him carefully.

" No, nothing like that. I guess you could say I have this rare skin condition...thing," Alex stared at him for what seemed like a century before she finally nodded her head- as if she took his word for it. It was absolutely the most absurd thing she ever heard! He had to radiating at least three hundred degrees- that feeling you get when you open an oven or something.

He said he wasn't sick- but that, that just didn't seem normal. Even still, she left it alone. She couldn't even imagine what the real reason could be if he _was_ lying.

" That's so _unusual_. But okay, I guess if you're fine," He nodded assuringly and smiled genuinely to her; and the gesture- even though he had done it countless times before when he was with her that day- stirred hundreds of butterflies in her stomach. She smiled too- looking away, and grabbed the handle of the door.

" I had fun today. You being there actually made my job, a little more enjoyable," She heard Paul say then, and blushed as she turned to face him.

" A little?" Paul laughed. " Okay, maybe more than a little. You think you'd be up to going again soon? I think Beauty would be pretty bummed if she didn't get to see her favorite girl,"

This time Alex laughed. " I already made that known earlier. Just let me know when," He nodded and as she got out of the truck, she slammed the door and waved. He smiled and said goodbye- then she watched as he started the truck and sped off onto the road, silently wishing she didn't have to leave him.

She walked into the house, and almost immediately she heard the television in the living room. She noticed her father in the kitchen and raised a brow, surprised that he was cooking. Her stomach couldn't help but growl at the aroma, reminding herself that she hadn't eaten since breakfast early that morning.

" Welcome home. Would you like to eat?" To Alex's own surprise, she nods her head- and despite going the usual route with refusing and retreating stubbornly to her room for the night, she sets her bag down and heads to the table. She takes a seat and waits silently for her plate. He brings two-one obviously for himself, and one for her, full with spaghetti- with more meatballs than she can count.

" I hope I didn't give you too much,"

" No it's alright. Thanks," And hungrily, she digs in. They eat silently for what seems like more than a few moments before Garrett decides to break the silence.

" I'm glad you've decided to eat with me. It's been a while," Alex swallows the meatball she had been savoring and makes a face.

" It's not like I asked for it to be that way. You left remember?" She reminded him- and almost immediately she notices that her words struck him. He sighed at her response and nodded his head.

" I know..and I'm not asking for you to forgive me," He paused. " I'm just glad you're not starving yourself because you don't want to be near me,"

Alex moved around the spaghetti with her fork- not knowing how to respond to that, and avoided his eyes.

They sat in silence.

After those long silent moments at the table proved to be going towards a more endless road, Alex rose from her seat to place her empty plate in the sink. Her father silently does the same, and suggests he does the dishes. Alex doesn't reply, but only nods. She gives him one last look as he's turned away towards the sink, before she finally walks up the stairs to her room.

She showers and gets under the covers of her bed almost immediately. She begans thinking of her mom- how much she must be enjoying the thought of her spending time with her Dad, when the truth of the matter was- she was avoiding him ever chance she got. It wasn't hard to do really- he had missed out on more than one of the most important milestones of her life, and she was content at being distant.

Still, the longing of that father figure nagged her, ever since she accepted his infamous pancakes that morning, and at dinner.

Though it wasn't much- cooking breakfast, or preparing dinner for the both of them, was his way of slowly trying to fix what he broke seven years ago. And Alex couldn't help but feel that she was slowly giving in to it by accepting his offers one at a time. Was it right for her to be accepting him so quickly- when she had long before planned to make him miserable for what he did? Giving in to what her mother had been begging her to accomplish on her summer vacation in La Push?

Sleep took over before she could ponder on it longer.

The next day she woke up to the house being empty. She figured her father left hours ago- seeing as he seemed like a morning person. She showered and dressed in a t shirt and shorts, and after towel drying her hair- she tied it into a loose side braid, brushing her long bangs to the side of her face.

After making a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon- after finding her way to the pots and pans, she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do today. Now that her Dad was out of the house, she had no reason to really leave. She found herself strolling around the house- observing the paintings and artwork that hung on the walls more closely than she did when she arrived just a few days ago.

The artwork was remarkable- and seeminly hand drawn and painted. One in particular caught her eye- one that she hadn't noticed before- and she admired the fine detailing,long and hard. It was of a wolf. It was massive and dark brown, and it laid its head on the ground- its bright yellow eyes staring through the picture as if it was truly _staring_ at her. The background was painted exquisitely with soft browns, reds, greens- portaying a pink sky as if the sun were just setting, and a soft charcoal and brown color on resting under the wolf- sand maybe. The ocean painted faintly behind was a light baby blue, barely touching the surface as the wolf posed against a giant boulder.

The painting had a calming atmosphere about it, Alex reflected. She noticed small cursive in black ink at the bottom right hand corner and studied the name.

_Gahege Seneca_

The name had not rung a bell- but it wasn't likely it would seeing as she practically knew nothing of her history. But whoever they were, they had her last name.

An ancestor maybe? She would probably ask her father about it later.

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she whipped it out- hoping it would be Miranda seeing she hadn't talked to her since the day before she left Arizona. Instead, she read her mom, she stared at it as if trying to will the call to go away. After realizing her mother was not one to give up and not get her way-she answered.

"Hello to you too. You don't seem too happy to hear from me,"

" Well I'm still here aren't I?" Alex mumbled. She could just see her mother rolling her eyes at her.

" How are things over there? You getting along with your father?"

" What do you think _mom_? I have no intention of making peace with him. I thought I made that clear to you,"

" You did. _Seven_ times over. I just wanted to check on you to see how things were going. I hope you learn to forgive your father too for what he did. It wasn't all his fault you know. Things just weren't..working out between us. Things happen, but that's no reason to go around hating him. He is your father you know," There she goes with that-' It's only right; he's still your father' speech, Alex thought annoyed and sighed into the phone, waiting for the moment where her mother would just take a hint and hang up.

Seconds later, she figured it wasn't going to happen and decided to take matters into her own hands.

" Yeah well, it's been nice talking to you; but I have to go," Before her mother could reply, she hung up.

She didn't called back.

Alex figured now it was a good time to go to the beach. Relaxation was what she needed right now. Grabbing the spare key to the house from the table, her mother's explanation for her father leaving ringing through her head. As if her mother hadn't been tellng the whole story; like there was something missing.

_"Things just weren't..working out between us."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** New chapter! Glad I updated faster? Enjoy:)

* * *

_-8-_

" You know, I could get used to this," Alex said, then sighed content as she layed sprawled across the sand with Leah and Kim a the beach after she arrived. It had been just as hot as yesterday; but that made it all the more relaxing. Leaving the house to get sone fresh air had been one reason- but she couldn't help but think of Paul too.

She remembered when he had announced it was finally time to lock up at the adoption center; and by that time it had almost been seven o' clock- which was usually around the time the sun had already set- and the clouds had long since faded to black. She had had a great time with him, and honestly didn't want the day to end, but she figured she wouldn't be able to miss him for too long, seeing as he was bound to be at beach one way or another.

Sure he was a guy she had pretty much just met; but she couldn't help but feel she had been at ease with him. He was a totally different person than what Embry seemed to make him out to be. Seeing how gentle he was with those animals- it wasn't possible that he could be that muchof an angry person. She figured he was only harmlessly teasing.

" You could never go wrong with letting those amazing rays hit your skin," Leah replied agreeing, and smiled as she pushed up the nose of her dark sunglasses.

" But it's funny thinking you can just _waltz_ over here and completely avoid telling us about yesterday. Nice try,"

" Yeah Alex. What ever happened to being 'right back'? You weren't exactly gone for ten minutes," Kim chimed in sarcastically, and Alex stifled a laugh, remembering that was exactly what she had told the girls before she left. She didn't say a thing, not knowing what to say just yet.

" So what exactly _did_ you do with Paul yesterday?" Kim asked urgently, in between them, and propped herself on her elbows, turning to Alex. Alex smiled.

" He just..gave me a tour of the reservation," Alex lied.

She figured Paul would want to keep his manly like statue up even with Leah and Kim- so she would gladly keep his secret. Even though there was nothing wrong with volunteering at an animal shelter, being a guy. The idea was actually heart-warming.

" That's it? And since when is _Paul_ willing to be a tour guide?" Kim exclaimed, snorting as she laid back into the sand. Leah only smirked and shrugged, turning to Alex with a playful look in her eyes.

"Since Paul got himself a little _crush_," Alex snapped her head towards her and blushed.

" He wasn't like that, honestly! It's just he knew that I was new in town and offered to show me around!" Kim and Leah just stared at her. Alex sighed, placing the back of her hand on her forehead.

" Just because he was being _courteous_, doesn't mean he likes me,"

" He _offered_, Alex. I think it does," Kim sided, smiling a little.

Alex raised a brow. " What does that even _mean_? And what are you so on about? Why would he like me anyway? I mean, we barely even know each other!" Alex exclaimed.

" You'd be surprised-"

" You should be happy about this. You even said it yourself; you've been with nothing but assholes. Maybe Paul might be, you know, the _one_," Leah interrupted, nudging Kim on the shoulder with her foot while Alex wasn't looking.

" Leah, whoa. The _one_?" Alex asked, trying not to laugh. She couldn't believe how serious Leah and Kim seemed to be on the subject.

And it was really starting to creep her out.

Sure she liked Paul. She was starting to like him alot- her own surprise.

But that didn't brush aside the fact that was a little _too_ early to be considering him to be those kinds of things.

_Boyfriend_?

The _one_?

Just a few moments ago she had been admiring him, and now this? It was a little too fast for her to grip.

" I'm just stating what I think. You'll believe me, soon enough. Trust me," Alex sighed and placed her chin on her fist.

" What ever you say 'all-knowing' one," She muttered. All this thinking about the subject was starting to make her exhausted.

" So anyway, we were thinking about going into town to do a little shopping. Emily's going to be going with, by the way. She wants to buy more clothes for the baby," Kim spoke, smiling hopefully at Alex's solemn face.

" Is it_ safe_ for her to be walking around that pregnant? Her water could break any minute," Alex asked, chuckling a bit. Leah laughed.

" Trust me, it's safe. You'd be surprised how much she gets around- cleaning the house, or cooking when the boys come over. She'll be _fine_. If she does break though, we'll be ready. We've been preparing for it since she hit six months," Kim nodded giggling.

" If you say so. Of course I'll come with,"

" Awesome. We should probably get a move on to her and Sam's house. We can take my Jeep," Kim proposed. Alex nodded and rose from the sand, dusting off the tiny, gritty grains and shook her grey flip flops. She peered into the distance when she noticed Embry jogging towards them and smiled. She noticed him earlier, working the grill for the public. She figured he had taken over the afternoon that day.

" Leaving so soon?" He greeted, his eyes resting on Leah. She grinned. " We're taking Emily to the mall to do some shopping. You know, get her out of the La Push for a while,"

" Am I invited?" He asked, hopefully, and grabbed Leah's hand gently. Leah laughed and pulled her hand away shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Alex thought it was cute how Leah seemed to be so shy around Embry even though she had made it known that they were a couple. Embry didn't seem to be as held back though.

" _Girls_ only Embry. Besides, what guy would want to sit around a bunch of girly perfumes and clothes?"

" Unless you want to carry our bags for us. We could always use a caddy," Kim suggested.

" _This_ guy wouldn't mind! As long as he got to spend time with his _girl_!" He exclaimed, grinning widely. Leah tried her best not to laugh. Kim placed a hand on her hip, sighing.

"Embry, that was _incredibly_ cheesy. Now hurry up and kiss her already so we can leave," Embry smirked at Kim, then turned to Leah, who had blushed in front of him.

" You heard the woman," He leant down to kiss her on the lips and she met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck. Grinning, he pulled her closer and rested his hands on her waist. Alex widened her eyes at the scene and averted them the other way. Even though they were hardly being inappropiate it, Alex would only naturally feel uncomfortable watching it. They deserved their privacy- even though they proved to hardly care if they had an audience.

Kim coughed uncomfortably as their moment seemed to be getting more intense by the second, and Embry pulled away quickly, licking his bottom lip.

" Ow, Leah! Did you seriously just bite my lip?" He exclaimed laughing. Leah shrugged and smirked. " You know you liked it,"

" Okay, gross! Embry, go- be yourself somewhere else!," She added, then stared over his shoulder and jumped in the air, waving ecstatically. Alex looked to where she was waving, and smiled when she saw Jared waving back to Kim from across the beach, after tackling Quil to the ground. She caught sight of Paul with them too, who seemed to be too busy playing volleyball with the other boys to notice her.

Then, just as if he had felt her staring, he turned around and met her eyes. She could see his grin from where she stood, she she couldn't help but blush. Soon after, she felt a hand grab her wrist, and snapped her head around to see Kim dragging her-along with Leah, towards her jeep. She snorted amused when she reached the car and yanked open the door to the back seat, and hopping inside.

Alex spotted Leah wave outside Kim's window to Embry- who waved back sweetly. Kim rolled her eyes for what had to be the eighth time that day.

" You guys are so gushy it's unbelievable!"

" Oh please Kim. Don't act like you're not like that with Jared!" Leah retorted.

Alex laughed at the two girls in the front seats as she looked out the window. Before the truck left the beach, she couldn't help but notice that Paul had been staring her way.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **New chapter! I tried to update as fast as I could and I think this was worthy enough, considering I started _and_ finished this in less than thirty minutes( I think that deserves a pat on the back!)

In case you were wondering, here's how my life has been going so far: Junior year is almost _over_, and on June 13th I'll be out of school for the summer!

Which means twelveth grade is around the corner!

Can you say nervous much? Done with my SAT and ACT and now I'll have to prepare for my Senior project! Just yesterday I was reminiscing the days I would use to chew on Bubble Gum tape and watch Dragon Tales, and now this?

Reality has hit me hard my friends, but don't worry, I still have my health! See?

Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and a big thank you for the reviews and alerts! I'll try to update even faster this time! Oh yeah, and Kim is 19 like Leah is, in this story. Sorry to the reviewer that asked me this a few chapters ago!

* * *

_-9-_

Alex stood back as Leah rapped on the front door to Emily's house.

The door opened seconds later- as if they were waiting by the door before they got there; revealing Sam. His expression was just as solemn as it was at the bonfire; especially when he laid his eyes on Leah, she noted. Leah folded her arms over her chest and raised a brow at him.

"_Sam_, where's Emily?"

" She's uh, getting her purse from the kitchen," He paused, turning to look behind him swiftly; then held onto the door and leaned forward, as if he were trying to talk in secret.

" Listen, I want you to be _extra_ careful with her. She's in _no_ condition to be walking around anywhere yet she finds a way anyway. And if something happens, I want you to-"

" I don't need you telling me how to care for my _cousin_, Sam. She's in good hands. Besides, you know how stubborn she is. It can't be helped," Leah answered smugly, staring behind him, just as she appeared in the doorway.

Alex smiled politely, this being the second time she's seen her. She couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked-despite the dark scar tracing the right side of her face. Her belly seemed to be as swollen as ever; even though her flowy, floral dress; her long, dark hair spilled over shoulders like soft, smooth silk. She clutched onto Sam's arm, raising a brow at him and then Leah.

It was obvious she had heard every word that was exchanged at the door, but she hadn't acknowledge it.

" Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Sam asked softly then, worry in his voice showed more than before. Emily sighed, smiling.

" Sam, I'm going to be _fine_. You worry too much,"

" I worry about _you_ too much. It can't be helped Em,"

" I know," Emily replied, turning to Alex with a warm smile. " It's nice to see you again Alex," Alex nodded and smiled.

" It's nice to see you too Emily,"

Sam placed his hands on either of Emily's shoulders, and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

" Be careful," He muttered. It had been the only time Alex ever witnessed a soft side of him. With Emily, he was a totally different person. Soft, sweet, and caring. It was hard to believe that he was the same guy that Alex had always thought to be completely emotionless. Not once had she seen him laugh, or even smile before; not that she's actually seen that yet.

" I'm not one of the _elderly_ Sam, I'll be alright. I _want_ to do this. And if it just so happens that my water breaks in the mall, then so be it. I believe I am in good hands," Emily replied, then after giving him a quick peck on the lips, she helped herself down the few steps and towards the car. Leah groaned and cursed a little, following her cousin to the truck. Alex looked after Emily, and chuckled a bit. She seemed a little _too_ stubborn for someone that was pregnant and could barely move an inch by herself, but she admired her for that in a way; knowing she would be exactly the same way if she were in her position.

Sam didn't seem amused at all when Alex turned to him. He only sighed, as if what Emily said had gave him yet another thing to worry about. Alex smiled at him, reassuringly; trying to as best as she could to put him at ease.

" She _is_ pretty stubborn; but she's right. We'll take good care of her," She promised him; but didn't erase the expression from his face. He stared at her then, quiety folding his arms over his chest as if he were analyzing her. Alex shifted awkwardly, but smiled nonetheless.

" You do that. You have her home by six okay?" Alex nodded, raising her hand to her forehead, as if saluting him, and smiled; the honk from the truck sounded repeatedly behind her.

" Yes sir,"

* * *

" What do you think of this?" Emily asked hopefully, as she held up a mini t-shirt with the words " _Sweet Pea_" written in a soft pink across the front. Kim nodded approvingly, and held a thumbs up, while Leah rolled her eyes at it. They had been shopping for the last two hours at the largest mall in Forks, Washington. Unlike La Push, the skys were an eerie gray on the way there; Alex hoped it wasn't going to rain soon.

She hadn't packed any clothes prepared for that.

" I know what _Sam_ would say. And for once, I would agree with him, by saying you have_ enough_ neutral colors as it is Em. Especially yellow. Why not find out what the sex of the baby is already?" Emily chuckled- and despite Leah's opinion, placed the item in the shopping cart. Alex grinned at her amused.

" It would ruin the experience Leah. Bringing a baby into the world is already an exciting and wondeful thing for me. The sex of the baby doesn't matter to me at this moment. Whether it is a _boy_ or _girl_, I'll be happy either way," Emily's explanation nearly touched Alex's heart. As cheesy as that may have sounded, Alex couldn't help but yet again admire Emily; how caring and _warm_ she was.

People like her, just _didn't_ exist.

She was going to be an amazing mother, Alex was sure of it.

" That was touching Emily, really; but I agree with Leah when I say that it would be a_ whole_ lot simpler shopping for clothes if we knew the gender,"

" If _we_?" Emily repeated chuckling. Kim's face reddened, realizing what she herself had said. " We'll have _plenty_ more time for that after the baby is born," Kim laughed and clapped her hands. She placed a hand on Emily's stomach and leaned down, staring at it.

" You hear that marshmellow? We'll going to spoil you rotten until you get sick of it," Just then, her hand pulled back, as if she had been shocked, and she giggled ecstatically.

" Marshmellow kicked? You felt that right Emily?" Emily nodded, and stared down at her stomach; rubbing it softly.

" So you're name's _marshmellow_ now, is it? I don't think Sam will approve of that. But I think it's cute," Emily gasped then and placed a hand on her stomach, and it took everything in Alex not to gasp too. Leah rushed towards her hurriedly, and Kim followed in suit, looking at her worriedly.

" Emily, are you okay? Did you're water break?" Alex asked. Emily chuckled and shook her head; putting the three girls at ease immediately. She placed a hand over her chest and sighed; her heartbeat falling to its normal pace again.

"I think marshmellow's hungry,"

Leah rolled her eyes, and placed a hand on her heart; shifting her weight onto the clothing rack. " For Pete's _sake_ Emily, don't scare us like that!"

" Let's ring up the rest of this stuff and head to the food court then. I could use a burger," Alex proposed sheepishly, and Leah laughed at her in agreement.

" Sounds like a plan,"

* * *

" Did you want me to...get you more fries?" Alex trailed off, watching Emily from across the table, eat her second carton full of fries from the In N Out's fast food restaurant. Emily patted her mouth and wiped her hands, shaking her head; but then she chuckled, rubbing her stomach.

" Another chocolate milkshake would be nice though," She replied sheepishly, and turned to see Kim get up from the other table next to them. Leah was still at the counter, figuring out what she wanted after she had gorged herself with what had to be five hamburgers and three cartons of fries; and she wasn't even pregnant. Emily and Kim seemed to be used to it; but the fact almost scared Alex.

For someone that was as tiny as Leah, she never would have guessed she could intake that much food. Jacob hadn't been kidding.

" Already on it Em," She offered, and Emily thanked her before she walked away towards the cashier. Alex dipped a fry in ketchup and munched on it quietly. Emily then turned her attention on her smiling, and Alex raised her eyebrow in confusion.

" I'm sorry, it's just- we've never actually had a real conversation before," She paused." You seem like a nice girl, and I want to get to know you... Is that weird?"

Alex laughed and shook her head. " Not at all. I think that would be a great idea," Then she cleared her throat before she could began explaining her situation. She talked about how she was forced to spend her summer with her Dad- how reluctant she was to try to get to know the man that left her and her mother on their own. It wasn't fair to her- but she's had to deal with it.

" I'm sorry. It must be hard trying to deal with it all," Alex sighed and nodded.

" It is, but then... there are these times now where I can't help but feel bad about how I've been treating him lately. But I feel like he deserves it you know?" Emily nodded understandably.

" I understand exactly where you're coming from. I would be the same way to be honest. I wouldn't even think about wanting to be a part of his life anymore,"

" Exactly how I'm feeling right now. But my mother's making me stay until the end of the summer so I have no choice but to hang around. I guess it's not nearly as torturing now that I've met some really cool people," Alex added, referring to Emily herself, as well as the rest of the group. Emily chuckled and grinned.

" Well, I'm glad we're making your experience that more enjoyable,"

Kim and Leah returned to the table; Kim, with Emily's chocolate milkshake in hand- topped with whipped cream, hot fudge and a bright red cherry. Emily's eyes widened at it, and she made a squeal like sound, holding her arms out to it. Kim laughed at her while Leah arched a brow. Emily seemed like a little girl more than anything right now, Alex though amused.

" Ooh, you got it topped with hot fudge! And the whipped cream!" She gushed, and began sipping it through her straw.

" It cost a few extra dollars, but I knew you needed it Em," Shs replied laughing, and plopped down, sipping her chocolate frappaccino from the nearby Starbucks.

" How can you eat _so_ much? It's like you're not even taking in anything," Leah asked, staring at her in awe and disgust. Emily smirked.

" _You're_ one to talk Leah. I'm feeding for two remember? I can't help that marshmellow is craving just as much as I am,"

" Yeah well, we should head back before you start to burn a _serious_ hole in our pockets," Leah suggested. Alex checked her phone.

" I agree. Sam said we should have you back by six anyway," She confessed and Emily stared at her in amusement. Alex's face flushed and Kim laughed beside her.

" I should have known Sam would have some type of curfew for me. That worry-wort,"

* * *

" Here she is Sam, back at six like you wanted," Leah said as Sam opened the front door. Alex and Kim helped Emily inside, and Sam nodded to her. He soon took notice of all the bags they had been carrying as well and stared in awe- pinching the bridge of his nose afterward.

" You have _got_ to be kidding me,"

Emily giggled. " You know me Sam. I couldn't help myself. Just think, little marshmellow will have a _whole store's_ worth of clothes before it's even born,"

" We're not exactly _rich_ Emily- and wait, marshmellow?" Kim started giggling and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" I nicknamed the baby marshmellow until the baby is born. Don't worry, you'll catch on to it Sam. It's cute isn't it?" Sam shifted in his spot uncomfortably and looked away.

" That's not really the word_ I_ would use, but I guess it's okay. As long as you're happy," He added, turning to Emily. Emily grinned and kissed his cheek.

" Of course I am," She said before turning to the girls. " Thank you so much for today. I had a lovely time,"

" No problem Emily, we had fun too," Alex said, smiling at her, and Emily smiled back.

" Which reminds me, I was wondering if you three were up to have a sleepover here this weekend. I need all the girl time I can before the _little one_ is born. I'll barely have time for myself after that,"

Alex grinned in excitement. She couldn't even remember the last time she went to a sleep over. Even with Miranda, they had stopped doing those once high school started, seeing as they felt too mature to do those kinds of things. But now that she thought about it- it would be fun. And she'd be out of the house too.

" Count me in," She said immediately. Kim nodded and giggled. " I'll bring the Chunky Monkey and the movies!"

" And I'll bring myself," Leah proposed.

" Great. Saturday at seven then,"


End file.
